Cinco anos depois poderia ter sido assim
by Sakura Haruno1
Summary: Ela se passa cinco anos depois do término do anime, com Sakura e Shoran com dezessete anos. Mostra uma das maneiras que poderia ter sido o reencontro entre eles... Já que as garotas do CLAMP não nos presenteiam com uma continuação, a gente inventa, n
1. Default Chapter

Legenda:   
"..." - pensamento   
(...) - eu me intrometendo na história   
  
Capítulo I   
  
Era mais ou menos meio dia, e estava muito calor. Poucas pessoas caminhavam pelas ruas de Tomoeda, entre elas uma garota aparentando uns dezessete anos, que caminhava com a cabeça baixa, mãos nos bolsos e arrastando os pés. Tinha os cabelos castanhos até o meio das costas e usava uma calça jeans desbotada com uma corrente do lado (aquelas de segurar carteira, sabem...) e camiseta preta, além de um tênis que não via água havia meses. Uma garota um tanto rebelde, era o que diziam as pessoas que olhavam pra ela com o canto dos olhos. Porém ela não ligava pra isso, estava com os pensamentos longe dali, em outro lugar, ou melhor, em outra pessoa...   
  
Ainda desligada virou a esquina, e nem viu o garoto que vinha correndo pela outra rua. Aconteceu o inevitável, acabaram se trombando e caindo no chão. A garota já ia se preparando pra dizer uns bons desaforos ao desastrado que tinha a derrubado quando levantou a cabeça e deu com um par de olhos azuis a encarando.   
  
- Mas o quê? Não pode ser você... – exclamou um tanto irritada   
  
- É claro que sou eu, sua boba – o garoto com um lindo sorriso   
  
- Você é muito inconveniente sabia? – disse com cara fechada, se levantando sozinha e deixando o garoto com a mão estendida e cara de bobo   
  
- Que é isso, Sakura...assim você me deixa triste... – fazendo cara de coitadinho   
  
- Ah, me deixa em paz Satoshi...estou ocupada agora   
  
- Ocupada com o que? Pensando no garoto chinês que você não vê há 5 anos?   
  
- E se for? Você não tem nada a ver com isso, certo? – se virando e indo embora   
  
- Espera, Sakura! - Satoshi segura o braço de Sakura delicadamente – Claro que tenho a ver...gosto de você, e você sabe disso...   
  
- Mas eu ainda amo aquele "garoto chinês", e você também sabe disso... – se virando e dessa vez indo embora de verdade   
  
- "Um dia você vai gostar de mim como gosto de você Sakura...pelo menos eu espero" – o garoto se vira e segue seu caminho   
  
Sakura havia mudado bastante nesses 5 anos (acho que já deu pra ver, né? : P), tinha começado a gostar de música e andava sempre de roupa preta, tinha até aprendido a tocar guitarra. As pessoas que a viam achavam que ela era rebelde, mas quem a conhecia sabia que ela era uma garota absolutamente meiga, ou, como Tomoyo dizia, antes de ir pra Inglaterra estudar, (estudar nada...aposto que ela foi pra lá pra ficar pertinho do gato do Hiiragisawa...mas é claro que ele não ganha do Li, né? ^__^ ), uma garota encantadora.   
  
Ela estava exatamente pensando o que Shoran acharia dela se a visse hoje quando foi "atropelada" por Satoshi. Shoran...Não tinha noticias dele há mais de dois anos...na ultima carta ele dizia que estava treinando muito, e não tinha tempo pra nada...Mas que ainda pensava muito nela. Ela tinha muita saudade, mas também tinha certeza de que ele voltaria pra ela um dia. Com esses pensamentos uma lágrima teimosa acabou rolando pelo belo rosto da garota, lágrima que ela rapidamente enxugou...pensar nele não deveria deixá-la triste, mas sim muito feliz. Continuou andando lentamente perdida em seus pensamentos, e quando percebeu já estava em casa.   
  
- Cheguei, papai!   
  
- Ah, olá filha, chegou uma carta pra você – disse um sorridente Fugitaka.   
  
- Uma carta?? De quem?? " ai,ai,ai...será que é do Shoran?"   
  
- Daquele seu amigo chinês....   
  
- Do Shoran???? Cadê pai, cadê??? – olhando para os lados desesperadamente   
  
- Ta aqui filha – estendendo a carta – não precisa ficar assim...- Sakura nem ouviu essa frase, já estava na metade da escada pro seu quarto, quando esbarrou com Toya   
  
- É mesmo uma monstrenga... – estranhando a reação da garota, que nem ligou – ué, o que deu nela?Ah, deixa pra lá – descendo as escadas   
  
No quarto da Sakura...   
  
- Ainda bem que o Kero está passando férias com a Tomoyo...senão ele ia ficar me perturbando - Sakura se joga na cama pra ler a carta, com as mãos tremendo.- agora vamos ver o que você quer me contar....   
  
'Querida Sakura,   
  
Estou com muitas saudades de você quase não agüento de tanta vontade de te ver...às vezes tenho vontade de largar tudo e ficar perto de você, mas não posso, ainda tenho muito orgulho, e preciso terminar tudo o que começo. Mas você também sabe que eu cumpro todas as minhas promessas, e é por isso que eu estou escrevendo. Vou começar a faculdade esse ano, e convenci a minha mãe que deveria estudar em Tomoeda. Logo vamos poder nos ver novamente, minha flor. Chego em Tomoeda no domingo, vou ficar na minha velha casa, mas dessa vez vou sozinho, Wei tem que ficar para cuidar dos meus dois sobrinhos. Já te contei que sou tio, não? Minha irmã mais velha tem dois filhos lindos, tenho certeza que você os adoraria. Até breve.   
  
Shoran Li'   
  
- Que booooooom – Sakura gritando e pulando na cama – que bom, que bom, que bom – se jogando na cama de novo – mal posso esperar pra ver como você está...que booooom. Mas agora tenho que me arrumar...prometi encontrar a Akane na lanchonete...ela sempre fica irritada quando eu me atraso...- e vai se arrumar cantarolando uma melodia qualquer   
  
- Papai, vou sair pra me encontrar com a Akane – já na porta, pois estava atrasada, só pra variar – tchau   
  
- tchau filha, tenha cuidado...   
  
- " Pobre Akane, vou chegar atrasada de novo...eu devia ter um pouco de consideração com ela, que tem sido tão legal comigo...praticamente minha única amiga, já que a Tomoyo foi pra Inglaterra, a Rika está preocupada com o casamento dela com o professor Terada, a Chiraru gasta o tempo dela com o Yamazaki e a Naoko parece estar sempre no mundo da Lua...mas a Akane vai ficar feliz quando eu contar da carta...ela já deve estar com calos nos ouvidos de tanto ouvir falar no Shoran..." – apressando o passo pra não se atrasar muito   
  
- Oi Akane – Sakura fingindo que nada estava acontecendo e se segurando pra não rir da cara de brava da amiga – tudo bem?   
  
- Fora o fato de que estou te esperando há exatos vinte e sete minutos e trinta e três segundos está tudo bem sim, Sakura... – Akane era uma menina bonita, com cabelos castanhos claros até a altura do ombro e olhos azuis, que tinha um jeito bem moleca e brincalhona. Sakura gostava muito dela, era engraçada e estava sempre de bom humor. Tinham se tornado boas amigas, desde que Akane chegou transferida de uma escola em Tóquio. – posso saber qual é a desculpa do dia para seu atraso? – fingindo estar brava com a amiga   
  
- Claro que pode! Recebi uma carta, sabe de quem? ^^   
  
- Não me diga que...   
  
-Exatamente... do Shoran!! Ele vai voltar pra Tomoeda....ai amiga, eu estou tããããão feliz   
  
- Imagino...se por causa dele você está dispensando o gatinho do Satoshi, capitão do time de futebol e o garoto mais lindo e fofo da escola...esse garoto deve ser um deus...   
  
- Já disse que se você quiser pode ficar com o Satoshi, eu não ligo...quanto ao Shoran, não sei como ele está...da última vez que o vi éramos apenas crianças...mas ele chega domingo, se você quiser pode ir comigo pro aeroporto   
  
- Pra segurar vela? Eu não Sakura...( pelo menos ela tem semancol (é assim que escreve? (será que eu posso pro um parênteses dentro do outro?)...)???) – pode curtir o garoto, afinal vocês vão ter que recuperar o tempo perdido... – Akane com um sorriso malicioso - depois você me apresenta ele...   
  
- Para com isso Akane – Sakura vermelha – assim você me deixa com vergonha...   
  
- Quem imaginaria que você é assim tão tímida Sakura – Akane rindo – todo mundo pensa que você é super decidida e que tem uma personalidade suuuuper forte...   
  
- Mas eu tenho personalidade forte...eu só sou um pouco tímida....   
  
As garotas tiveram uma tarde muito divertida, escolhendo roupas pra Sakura usar domingo e comprando materiais pra faculdade, afinal as aulas começavam segunda-feira, além de terem rido muito dos comentários de Akane, e da Sakura ter passado ficha completa sobre o Shoran, que foi o assunto a tarde inteira...Sakura estava realmente muito ansiosa pra domingo chegar...e também um pouco nervosa.   
  
A semana passou muito rápida, tinha sido até monótona demais, as únicas coisas que aconteceram foram mais algumas investidas de Satoshi e algumas conversas com Akane, e chegou o dia tão esperado por Sakura. No domingo ela saiu cedo de casa, não tinha conseguido dormir direito de tanta expectativa, e foi dar um passeio por Tomoeda. Todos os lugares pelos quais ela passava lhe lembravam Shoran, principalmente o parque pingüim, onde o Shoran a tinha consolado, ou o parque de diversões, onde ela havia revelado seus sentimentos a ele (todo mundo viu o segundo filme, certo?). Até que chegou a hora do vôo dele chegar, e ela foi pro aeroporto, onde se encostou numa coluna meio afastada e ficou esperando por alguns minutos, torcendo as mãos furiosamente por puro nervosismo, até anunciarem um vôo de Hong Kong.   
  
-"ai,ai,ai...esse é o vôo dele...como será que ele está? Ai, é mesmo...como vou reconhecê-lo? Ele deve estar bem mudado... – Sakura sente a presença de Shoran e bate na testa – claro...assim.... agora onde ele está? – olhando as pessoas descendo do avião – ah, ali!"   
  
Sakura ficou até se fôlego com a visão que teve. Shoran estava lindo...não que ele tivesse mudado muito, continuava com os mesmos cabelos rebeldes e com os mesmos lindos olhos castanhos....mas ele tinha crescido, e estava com um corpo lindo – Sakura enrubesceu com esse pensamento – a garota ficou até com ciúme antecipado imaginando o tanto de garotas que dariam encima dele.   
  
Shoran já estava sentindo a presença de Sakura há algum tempo, mas não conseguia encontrá-la no aeroporto, pois tinha muita gente lá. Sakura também não ajudava, apesar de o ter visto, estava querendo saber se ele seria capaz de reconhecê-la, e também o que acharia dela.   
  
-"onde será que ela está? A presença dela está pra lá...ali naquela coluna – Shoran vira a cabeça pra onde Sakura está – ué...mas lá só tem uma menina, muito bonita por sinal, com cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos verdes...hei, peraí...lindos olhos verdes? – olha melhor pra menina na coluna – aquela é a Sakura?"   
  
Shoran vai caminhando para onde Sakura está, e ela, não se agüentando mais, abre um enorme sorriso, mesmo sem ter descoberto qual impressão ele teve. Shoran também sorri, e quando eles se encontram Sakura abraça Shoran, que corresponde ao abraço com muito gosto.   
  
- Eu estava com muitas saudades de você – Sakura abraçando Shoran fortemente   
  
- Eu também estava morrendo de saudade – Shoran sorrindo e abraçando a garota   
  
Sakura não se agüenta mais e começa a chorar, ainda abraçada com a pessoa a quem ela amou e esperou por cinco longos anos.   
  
-Não chora Sakura...não gosto de te ver chorando...- Shoran enxugando as lágrimas de Sakura   
  
- Nem se for de alegria? – comenta a garota sorrindo   
  
- Hum...acho que de alegria pode – Shoran sorrindo com o comentário da garota – " nossa a Sakura está mesmo linda...ela está tão mudada...mas eu gostei...acho que no fundo não queria mesmo que ela se tornasse uma patricinha que só ligasse pra moda..." – Shoran olhando a garota e se perdendo nos olhos dela, até ser despertado pela própria   
  
- Ei, Shoran! – Sakura estalando os dedos na frente de Shoran – que foi?   
  
- Nada não – Shoran meio vermelho – vamos, tenho que pegar minhas malas... – olhando pro outro lado com a cabeça baixa   
  
- É mesmo   
  
Foram pegar as malas e depois de Shoran acertar algumas coisas sobre seus documentos e etc, foram para fora do aeroporto.   
  
- Shoran, você vai precisar de ajuda pra arrumar as suas coisas? Tenho a tarde toda livre hoje, se você quiser posso te ajudar...   
  
- Se você não for se importar...adoraria a sua ajuda – Shoran aceitando mais pra ficar a tarde toda com Sakura do que porque realmente precisasse de ajuda.   
  
Passaram a tarde inteira arrumando as coisas de Shoran e se divertindo muito contando o que tinha acontecido com eles, Shoran contando sobre seu treinamento, mas mais sobre a suas irmãs, seus sobrinhos e o namoro de Meilin, histórias muito engraçadas que faziam Sakura rolar de rir, principalmente quando Shoran imitou a reação do namorado da Meilin quando ela o pediu em namoro...Shoran também ria bastante com Sakura contando sobre as coisas que Akane aprontava, e também algumas trapalhadas de Kero. Já era noite quando terminaram de arrumar tudo e Sakura decidiu ir pra casa.   
  
- Eu te acompanho até sua casa.   
  
- Não precisa, é aqui pertinho...você deve estar cansado, é melhor você ir dormir...   
  
- Tem certeza que não tem problema você ir sozinha? Já está escuro...   
  
- Não tem problema, tchauzinho - se virando e indo – nos vemos amanhã na faculdade   
  
- Até amanhã então...- observando a garota indo embora, e depois entrou, estava realmente cansado da viagem.


	2. Capitulo2

Capítulo 2   
  
- O QUEEEEEE???? COMO ASSIM NÃO ACONTECEU NADA???? – Akane indignada   
  
- Fala baixo Akane, pelo amor de deus...- Sakura completamente vermelha   
  
- Como você quer que eu fale baixo? Você encontra o garoto por quem você é apaixonada desde criança depois de cinco anos, diz que ele está ma-ra-vi-lho-so, que passou a tarde inteira com ele e que não aconteceu nada??? Nem um beijinho???   
  
- É Akane...o que que tem de tão grave?   
  
- Ai Sakura, eu desisto de você...é melhor irmos logo pra faculdade, já estamos atrasadas.   
  
- AI É MESMO!!!! – Sakura sendo histérica dessa vez – Que droga... – chutando uma pedra no caminho   
  
- Que foi? Você nunca se importou de chegar atrasada pra nada...   
  
- Eu sei...mas é que eu queria falar com o Shoran antes da aula começar...agora vou ter que esperar até fim da aula...   
  
- Ah...então é por isso...   
  
A aula passou lenta, apesar de não ser exatamente chata, mas é que Sakura não conhecia ninguém na turma, afinal ela fazia educação física, enquanto Akane fazia história e Shoran administração. Mas logo se enturmou, e acabou marcando um jogo de vôlei pra depois da aula. Ela queria muito ver Shoran, mas não podia perder um jogo, e ainda uma chance de fazer amigas na turma que ela veria durante pelo menos um ano.   
  
Já Shoran fez rapidinho um "amigo" na turma ( adivinhem quem ^^), e no fim da aula o garoto o convidou pra irem ver as garotas jogarem vôlei.   
  
-Vai por mim cara, sempre tem umas gatas jogando vôlei na quadra depois da aula...quem sabe a garota que eu to a fim não está lá...- praticamente arrastando Shoran   
  
- Mas Satoshi, eu...   
  
-Vai por mim, novato, vamos lá...   
  
- Tudo bem... " quem sabe a Sakura não está lá..." – seguindo Satoshi   
  
Quando chegam na quadra Shoran vê que Satoshi realmente tinha razão, tinha umas meninas se preparando pra jogar, mas não viu quem queria ver.   
  
- Vem,vamos sentar ali nas arquibancadas....se a menina de quem eu te falei aparecer eu te mostro...   
  
Ficaram ali sentados vendo o jogo e conversando sobre futebol, quando a atenção de ambos foi desviada para duas garotas que estavam chegando, uma delas era bem bonita e tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, mas os dois garotos olhavam pra outra garota, de cabelos compridos e olhos verdes.( deu pra perceber que é a Akane e a Sakura, né?)   
  
- Ah, olha lá ele Akane!!!! – Sakura discretamente apontando Shoran – e olha com quem ele está sentado... – já sem nenhuma empolgação ao ver Satoshi ao lado de Shoran.   
  
- Nossa Sakura...realmente ele é muito gato...você é muito burra por não ter agarrado ele ontem – Akane olhando fascinada pra Shoran   
  
-Para com isso Akane... – entrando na frente de Akane meio vermelha – e não olha muito não, viu? – se fingindo de brava com a amiga   
  
- Calma Sakura...namorado de amiga pra mim é mulher... – rindo do ciúmes da amiga   
  
As duas se olharam e começaram a rir uma da outra.   
  
Enquanto isso na arquibancada...   
  
- Olha lá Li...a garota de quem eu estou atrás há meses...   
  
- Qual? A de cabelos curtos?   
  
- Não a de cabelos compridos e roupa preta....o nome dela é Sakura Kinomoto, ele é linda não é? – continuando sem esperar a resposta de Shoran, que já não estava gostando nem um pouco daqueles elogios – Pena que ela não me dá bola... a amiga dela tem uma queda por mim, e eu consegui arrancar dela que a Sakura já gosta de um cara – Shoran faz uma cara de desapontado de dar dó nessa hora " então ela já tem alguém?" – e sabe o que é pior? Ela não vê esse cara há cinco anos!! Parece que o tal chinês foi treinar e deixou ela sozinha aqui...deve ser um idiota.   
  
-" peraí...cinco anos? Treinar? Será que...esse cara sou eu?" – Shoran passando do desapontamento para a alegria, e se virando pra Satoshi – eu não acho que ele seja idiota.   
  
- Que?   
  
- E se eu te dissesse que eu conheço esse tal chinês?   
  
- Você conhece o cara??   
  
- Muito bem.... – Shoran com sorriso de triunfo   
  
- E quem é?   
  
- Ele está bem aqui na sua frente   
  
- Vo..você?? – Satoshi surpreso por uns segundos – hahahahahha...muito engraçado, você me assustou de verdade...   
  
- Não é brincadeira...e acho melhor ficar longe da Sakura de agora em diante...- Shoran olhando o jeito atrevido com que Satoshi olhava Sakura e não gostando nem um pouco...   
  
Satoshi ficou sem saber o que dizer, com Shoran ali seus planos iam por água abaixo, ainda meio transtornado respondeu:   
  
- Tudo bem... – e saiu dali pra pensar um pouco...   
  
Depois que Satoshi foi embora, Shoran se levantou e foi falar com Sakura.   
  
- Oi Shoran – Sakura vendo o garoto se aproximar – essa é minha amiga Akane.   
  
- Olá Akane, muito prazer.   
  
- Ora...acredite, o prazer é todo meu...- disse Akane fazendo Shoran ficar envergonhado e Sakura irritada   
  
- Brincadeirinha...ah, eu tenho que ir resolver uma coisa que eu acabei de lembrar que tinha que fazer...(que mentirosa!!) tchauzinho crianças...ah, não façam nada de errado quando estiverem sozinhos, certo? – disse Akane fazendo os dois ficarem totalmente vermelhos   
  
- Essa Akane não tem jeito...   
  
- Sakura...podemos conversar um pouco?   
  
- Claro...   
  
Shoran e Sakura resolveram conversar em outro lugar, pois ali estava impossível, com as garotas que nem estavam mais jogando vôlei e sim olhando pro Shoran. Acabaram indo pra uma espécie de jardim que tinha atrás da faculdade, e ficaram embaixo de uma enorme árvore para conversarem um pouco.   
  
- O que você queria comigo Shoran?   
  
- Hum...perguntar se você conhece aquele cara que estava comigo nas arquibancadas...   
  
- Ah, o Satoshi? " ai,ai,ai...o que aquele idiota do Satoshi falou pro Shoran? Se ele disse alguma besteira vai se arrepender" é só um conhecido... porquê?   
  
- Por nada, é só que... ele me disse umas coisas que eu não gostei... sabe, Sakura, eu... eu me preocupo com você, e não ia gostar nada de um cara daquele te incomodando... – se aproximando da garota   
  
- Shoran... – resolvendo não falar mais nada, percebendo a proximidade dos dois e já prevendo o que ia acontecer...   
  
Então eles se aproximam mais, e Shoran envolve a cintura de Sakura com seus braços ( e que braços...) e a beija carinhosamente. Sakura passa seus braços pelo pescoço de Shoran e corresponde ao beijo, e eles ficam assim por um longo tempo,até que se separam para trocar algumas palavras...   
  
- Eu te amo tanto Shoran...não sei como pude viver tanto tempo sem você.... – fala ainda abraçada com Shoran   
  
- Eu também te amo, minha flor... – aspirando o perfume dos cabelos da garota – e agora vamos ficar sempre juntos...   
  
- Hum... isso quer dizer que somos namorados?   
  
- Claro que sim... quer dizer, é tudo que eu mais quero, Sakura   
  
- Eu também meu amor... – colando novamente seus lábios nos do rapaz...   
  
Mas aquele lugar não estava tão deserto quanto eles pensavam, e atrás de uma árvore mais afastada, porém não tão afastada a ponto de não poder ouvir as palavras do casal apaixonado um pouco à frente, estava alguém que não estava gostando nem um pouquinho daquelas declarações e beijos apaixonados. Alguém que queria Sakura para si, e não desistiria disso tão fácil. Tinha gastado vários meses tentando conquistá-la, sendo o mais carinhoso e gentil possível. Tinha conquistado muitas meninas em Tomoeda, mas não Sakura. Esta sempre dizia que já amava outro, mas ele já estava convencido de que este "outro" nunca voltaria. Mas parece que tinha se enganado, ali estava o tal chinês, com sua preciosa Sakura nos braços.   
  
- " mas isso não vai ficar assim, não vai mesmo...eu vou acabar com esse namoro e te ter pra mim, Sakura...custe o que custar..." – e saiu dali sorrateiramente, mas não pôde dar três passos sem antes esbarrar com uma garota muito, muito, mas muito bonita. Com compridos cabelos muito negros, pele muito pálida e olhos de uma cor que ele julgou estranha: vermelhos. " devem ser lentes de contacto..." pensou.   
  
- Olá, Satoshi – disse com uma voz fria, que não combinava nada com seu rosto tão belo e delicado.   
  
- Como você sabe meu nome?? – Satoshi deu um passo para trás... estava começando a achar muito estranha aquela garota que tinha aparecido do nada...   
  
- Eu sei de muitas coisas... mas por ora basta você saber que temos interesses em comum – disse olhando fixamente para Shoran, com um certo ar de desagrado ao ver Sakura – e que podemos ajudar muito um ao outro...   
  
- Do... do que está falando?? – Satoshi estava realmente assustado, e só não saiu correndo porque algo lhe dizia que aquela garota iria lhe ajudar a tirar Sakura de Shoran, embora algo também lhe dissesse que aquela garota era perigosa...   
  
- Você sabe... deles dois – disse apontando o casal – também tenho interesse em separá-los... mas agora tenho que ir... não posso ficar muito tempo aqui, tenho que poupar minhas energias. – desviando seu olhar por um minuto de Shoran e olhando para Satoshi – nos veremos novamente...   
  
Então a garota sumiu do mesmo jeito que chegou : misteriosamente...   
  
- " quem era aquela garota? Ela era muito estranha... mas... se ela me ajudar a ter Sakura... isso não importa." – e saiu dali, pois não agüentava mais ver a felicidade de Shoran e Sakura.   
  
Num outro lugar, uma garota observava a cena ( é a mesma que falou com Satoshi, ta? ) por um espelho negro   
  
- Humanos... são realmente medíocres... sentimentos como o amor os tornam muito fáceis de manipular... principalmente pessoas fracas, como esse menino – e soltou uma risada que poderia ser classificada como diabólica...   
  
continua................................   
  



	3. Capitulo3

Capítulo 3   
  
Sakura acordou muito bem naquela manhã, realmente muito bem. Abriu os olhos lentamente e sentiu os primeiros raios mornos de sol no seu rosto. Tomou um banho demorado e desceu para tomar o café da manhã bem mais cedo do que o de costume, sempre com as imagens da tarde do dia anterior na cabeça. Finalmente estava junto com Li, e agora nada poderia separá-los.   
  
- Bom dia Papai, bom dia Toya – se virando para a foto de Nadeshiko – bom dia mamãe.. está um lindo dia hoje não?   
  
- Monstrengas sempre ficam felizes quando não acordam atrasadas (adivinhem quem falou isso ^^)   
  
- Não adianta Toya, nem você vai conseguir estragar meu bom humor hoje. – Sakura com um sorriso vago no rosto, com aquela cara de quem está lembrando de algo muito bom   
  
- E posso saber qual é o motivo de tanta felicidade – Toya desconfiado ( sexto sentido de irmão ciumento ^^)   
  
- Não, não pode – Sakura se levantando e saindo de casa – sabe porquê? Porque não é da sua conta –batendo a porta antes que Toya pudesse protestar. " hoje vai ser um dia ótimo" – pensa Sakura caminhando para escola   
  
No meio do caminho Sakura encontra Akane, e comprimenta a amiga com um "bom dia" super alegre e um beijo no rosto.   
  
- Nossa, que felicidade...- colocando a mão no queixo e fazendo pose de detetive (tipo Kero, sabe?) – aposto que a sua alegria tem tudo a ver com o gostosinho de Hong Kong...   
  
- Akane!!   
  
- Sakura, Sakura... pensei que tivesse dito pra vocês não fazerem nada de errado... – Akane apontando o dedo e achando muita graça de Sakura, que estava completamente sem graça   
  
- Akane!! Não é nada disso, para com isso!!! – Sakura vermelha e torcendo as mãos   
  
- hahaha... – Akane quase fazendo xixi de tanto rir - é tão legal te deixar sem graça ^^ mas é brincadeira amiga... agora fala: o que aconteceu??   
  
- Eu não vou contar – Sakura com cara de má – pra você deixar de ser besta   
  
- Mas, mas...   
  
- Hahaha.. agora estamos quites.. é legal deixar você sem graça também ^^   
  
- Acho que estou sendo uma péssima influência pra você...   
  
Sakura passou o resto do caminho até a escola contando tudo que tinha acontecido para Akane, até que elas chegaram na faculdade e se separaram, pois o prédio de História ficava um pouco longe.   
  
- Sakura... tudo bem com você?   
  
- Satoshi? O que faz aqui?? – Sakura se assustou com o rapaz, pois ela não havia percebido que ele estava lá.   
  
- Vim convidar você pra ir no cinema comigo... topa? – Satoshi sorrindo, mas com um sorriso diferente daquele que ele costumava dedicar a Sakura... esse era diferente, embora Sakura não pudesse identificar porque.   
  
- Acho melhor deixar pra outra vez – Sakura com um sorriso nervoso.. não sabia porque, mas estava começando a ficar com medo do rapaz em sua frente. Nunca se sentira assim com ele, muito pelo contrário, ele sempre fora simpático com ela...   
  
- Pois eu não acho – Satoshi se aproximando de Sakura – acho melhor você aceitar   
  
- Você está me ameaçando?   
  
- E se eu estiver..quem vai te proteger? Se você não percebeu, estamos sozinhos aqui Sakura...   
  
Sakura olhou em sua volta e reparou que não tinha mesmo ninguém por ali, o que era estranho, pois àquela hora devia estar cheio de estudantes por lá. Estava começando a ficar realmente apreensiva quando sentia que alguém a envolvia pela cintura.   
  
- eu posso protegê-la, apesar de achar que ela pode muito bem se virar sozinha contra um babaca como você...   
  
- Shoran... – Sakura relaxando ao ver que ele estava ali... com ele se sentia segura e protegida.   
  
- Você de novo? Parece que só serve para atrapalhar minha vida... – se virando e indo embora, mas ainda virando a cabeça uma última vez para se dirigir à Sakura – mas pense na minha proposta, meu bem...   
  
- Ora, seu canalha, como ousa... – Shoran que já se preparava pra ir atrás de Satoshi, quando sentiu que era segurado por duas delicadas mãos   
  
- Tá tudo bem agora.. não precisa ir atrás dele... – abraçando o garoto - até porque eu acho que ele não tem culpa no que acabou de fazer...   
  
- Como assim não tem culpa? – correspondendo ao abraço – ele é um canalha, nunca percebeu o jeito que ele te olha?   
  
- Mas ele nunca foi assim, Shoran... ele sempre me tratou muito bem... acho que ele estava sendo controlado...   
  
- Porque acha isso Sakura?   
  
- Não tinha nem um aluno por aqui, isso não é normal, só poderia acontecer se alguém usasse magia... e ele estava diferente, ele nunca foi assim... eu fiquei com muito medo dele Shoran – se aconchegando no peito do namorado   
  
- Agora está tudo bem, eu estou aqui com você... – afagando os cabelos de sua preciosa flor – esqueça isso agora, já passou   
  
Sakura levanta a cabeça e encara Shoran com carinho, era incrível como ele sempre conseguia acalmá-la... e quando os dois percebem o quão perto estão esquecem as preocupações e se unem num beijo longo e apaixonado.   
  
- Eu estava com tanto medo dele Shoran, blé blé blé... – fala uma garota em tom de deboche – o que você vê nessa tonta? Eu sou muito mais linda que ela – passando a ponta do dedo na imagem de Shoran refletida no espelho negro – Você merece alguém melhor, alguém como eu... – com um gesto fazendo o espelho refletir sua própria imagem ao invés da cena que se passava até um pouco antes – eu sou perfeita, muito mais bela que essa garota... apesar de eu não poder negar que essa tal de Sakura – falando esse nome no mesmo tom de deboche que usou para imitar a fala de Sakura – é esperta... percebeu que eu estava controlando o moleque e isolando a área – fazendo o espelho voltar a mostrar um jovem casal, que voltava a se beijar – aproveite bem agora enquanto pode tê-lo garota.. porque logo ele será meu... não existem pessoas como ele aqui no Makai ( reino dos demônios... alguém aí lê YuYu Hakusho?) e uma garota como eu não pode passar a eternidade sozinha...   
  
Enquanto isso em outro lugar na faculdade...   
  
- O que eu estava fazendo? Porque eu agi daquele jeito com Sakura? Eu mesmo não estou me reconhecendo... – falava Satoshi para as árvores enquanto caminhava sem rumo pelo jardim atrás da faculdade tentando entender a si próprio...   
  
  



	4. capitulo4

Capítulo 4   
  
Shoran e Sakura ficaram ali ainda um bom tempo depois que Satoshi foi embora. Sakura sentia uma sensação ruim, e uma necessidade muito grande de ficar perto de Shoran, ela não sabia porque. Shoran também estava feliz ali, ficar perto de Sakura fazia bem a ele, se sentia mais leve. Mas algum dos dois tinha que perceber que o tempo estava passando, e esse foi Shoran (Sakura nunca foi boa com horários mesmo... : P)   
  
- Sakura, meu amor é melhor a gente ir... senão vamos perder a segunda aula também...   
  
- Tem razão...é melhor irmos... – falou uma desanimada Sakura   
  
- Você está mesmo bem Sakura?   
  
- Estou... não se preocupe...   
  
- Olha Sakura... – Shoran estava preocupado... não gostava de ver sua flor daquele jeito – já sei! Por que a gente não vai ao cinema depois da aula?   
  
- Cinema? – o brilho voltou aos olhos da menina – claro!!   
  
- Então está combinado, vamos ao cinema depois da aula, passo na sua casa as duas pra te pegar as duas (faz de conta que a aula acaba 12:30) – Shoran ficou muito aliviado ao ver a alegria voltar ao rosto de sua amada   
  
- Então até mais amor – disse Sakura dando um selinho em Shoran e indo embora – agora vou encarar as aulas... – fazendo uma careta   
  
- Tchau... – rindo da careta da menina   
  
-"ai,ai,ai...meu primeiro encontro com Shoran... que emocionante!" – saltitando em direção a classe. Naquele momento esqueceu de todos os problemas, estava feliz demais para pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Shoran, até que percebeu o que estava fazendo – " meu deus.. não acredito que estou saltitando..- olhando para os lados – ufa... ninguém me viu..." – continuando a caminhada, dessa vez andando normalmente.   
  
Sakura chegou na sala de aula na troca de professor, e para sua felicidade descobriu que o professor seguinte tinha faltado. Olhou para Akane, que estava com um sorriso que Sakura sabia bem o que significava...   
  
- "ai,ai.. lá vem a Akane..."   
  
- O que você ficou fazendo na primeira aula Sakura? – Akane num tom de quem estava pensando besteira.. (vocês devem saber que tom é esse...hehehe)   
  
- Nada de mais Akane... o Satoshi me ameaçou e o Shoran me protegeu, só isso... – Sakura falando como se isso realmente fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo...   
  
- O Satoshi te ameaçou?????? – Akane surpresa – nunca pensei que ele faria isso...   
  
- Pois é mas... – Sakura já ia contando suas suspeitas para Akane quando lembrou que a amiga não sabia nada sobre magia – então... eu também não esperava isso dele...   
  
- Mas é tão romântico... – Akane mudando subitamente de expressão - você sendo protegida do vilão malvado pelo seu príncipe encantado tudo de bom!!   
  
- Ai, Akane... você é tão besta...   
  
- Eu sei ^^ mas alguém tem que ser feliz não é mesmo?... você tem o Shoran para te deixar com esse sorriso de boba alegre... – apontando pra cara de Sakura, que realmente era de boba alegre, ou melhor, de boba apaixonada - eu preciso das minhas piadinhas – Akane fazendo cara de coitadinha   
  
- Estou morrendo de dó – Sakura cínica e depois alegre – mas ainda não te contei o melhor...   
  
- Conta, conta... o que aconteceu??   
  
- O Shoran me convidou para ir ao cinema!!!   
  
- Que maravilha, Sakura!   
  
- Eu sei... estou tão feliz, Akane...   
  
- Imagino... – Akane armando um sorriso sacana – boa sorte com o gatinho ^^   
  
- Para de pensar besteira Akane – Sakura pegando dois cadernos e a apostila, colocando em cima da cabeça de Akane e fazendo força ( alguém aí assistiu Karekano? É tão kawaii!! O Arima faz isso com a Myazawa no anime ^^ não é essa parte que é kawaii é claro... o anime em geral é kawaii...bem, vocês entenderam... pelo menos espero ^^''')   
  
- Ai Sakura... isso doeu – Akane massageando a cabeça   
  
- Você mereceu – Sakura mostrando a língua para Akane   
  
O resto da aula passou rápido, mas para Sakura os últimos cinco minutos demoraram horas para passar. Mal podia esperar para chegar a hora de sair com Shoran. Até que o esperado sinal tocou e Sakura correu para casa. Prometeu para si mesma que dessa vez não ia se atrasar...   
  
Porém as duas em ponto...   
  
- Ah, eu ainda não estou pronta!!! – Sakura correndo pela sala tentando pentear o cabelo e calçar o sapato ao mesmo tempo...   
  
- Que escândalo é esse monstrenga? – Toya que estava em casa sem nada pra fazer (que desocupado!!! : P)   
  
- O Shoran vai chegar daqui a pouco e eu ainda não estou pronta...   
  
- Ding Dong (esse som ridículo é a campainha da casa da Sakura... e a prova de que eu não tenho imaginação... - -''')   
  
- Ah não, ele chegou!!! – Sakura em desespero - " situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadas" – Toya, faz sala pra ele pra mim um pouquinho?   
  
- Eu? Fazer sala pro moleque? Você endoidou de vez maninha?   
  
- Por favor Toya... – Sakura com uma carinha que convence qualquer um – é importante...   
  
- Tudo bem, mas depois não reclama...   
  
- Brigada mano ^^ - Sakura dando um beijo na bochecha de Toya   
  
- Mas não demora!!! –Toya gritando pra uma Sakura que já estava longe e mudando subitamente de expressão – Então, vamos receber o moleque... hehehe – Toya com um sorriso malvado   
  
- Olá moleque... – abrindo a porta   
  
- Olá – Shoran com olhar e voz fria... esperava Sakura, e não o chato do irmão dela.   
  
- Hum...entre – Toya baixou um pouco a crista ao ver o tamanho que estava o "moleque"... ele tinha crescido bastante em cinco anos, estava até maior que Toya... e tinha uma cara de poucos amigos... Toya achou melhor não implicar com ele dessa vez...   
  
- Tudo bem – Shoran estranhando a atitude de Toya... já estava esperando uma provocação do "cunhadinho"   
  
Quando Sakura chegou na sala Toya já tinha perdido todo o medo, e os dois garotos estavam trocando aquele conhecido olhar de "eu te odeio". Sakura mais que rápido puxou Shoran pela mão e deu um tchauzinho pra Toya, saindo rapidamente pela porta e fechando esta logo que passou.   
  
- Você e meu irmão já iam começar a brigar, não é? – Sakura com uma cara divertida   
  
- Não tem graça... aquele seu irmão é irritante...   
  
- É porque ele tem ciúme de você, Shoran... – Sakura abraçando o braço de Shoran – mas vamos esquecer isso agora... não vamos perder tempo falando do meu irmão...   
  
- Você tem razão... têm coisas muito mais interessantes que podemos fazer juntos – puxando a garota pela cintura e beijando-a.   
  
A tarde foi maravilhosa para os dois. Foram ao cinema, onde fizeram guerrinha de pipoca e se divertiram jogando pipoca num bando de garotas escandalosas que estavam sentadas na frente deles e não paravam de dar risadinhas, nem quando estava passando uma parte triste do filme (resultado: eles quase não comeram pipoca ^^). Depois do cinema, onde acabaram assistindo a um filme do Jackie Chan, uma mistura de ação e comédia, eles saíram pra tomar sorvete e ficaram namorando um pouco no parque. Sakura estava feliz como nunca, se divertindo muito. Shoran também estava feliz, a felicidade de Sakura era tão contagiante e ele a amava tanto... vê-la feliz era tudo pra ele. Não suportava ver tristeza naqueles lindos olhos verdes. Mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, o dia logo acabou, e Shoran foi deixar Sakura em casa.   
  
- Tchau amor, até amanhã – Shoran dizendo e já indo embora   
  
- Ah, Shoran... não vai se despedir de mim direito? – Sakura fazendo cara de coitadinha   
  
- Mas Sakura... o chato do seu irmão... e se ele aparecer? – Shoran examinando as janelas pra ver se Toya já não estava espiando por uma delas   
  
- Deixa ele Shoran – se aproximando – ele não manda em mim   
  
- Tudo bem então... – Shoran sendo vencido pela proximidade da garota e a beijando.   
  
Quando eles já estavam bem envolvidos com aquele beijo, um furioso Toya abre a porta de supetão dando um enorme susto nos dois pombinhos, que foram parar dois metros longe um do outro.   
  
- O que você está fazendo com a minha irmã, seu moleque? – Toya espumando   
  
- Ele não estava fazendo nada de mais Toya – e depois se virando pra Shoran – acho melhor você ir agora – dando um selinho nele só pra provocar Toya – nos vemos amanhã   
  
- Tudo bem – Shoran com um olhar desafiante para Toya – até amanhã   
  
Toya já ia avançando em Shoran quando Sakura o pegou pelo braço e o puxou para dentro, e sem dar tempo para perguntas já desejou boa noite a ele e foi dormir.   
  
Mal sabia ela que aquela noite não seria tranqüila e repleta de sonhos com Shoran como ela esperava...   
  
Continua..............   
  
  
  
Chegou a hora de agüentar as tagarelices da autora ^^   
  
Oiê pessoal ^^ ai,ai,ai, o que será que vai acontecer à noite? v~~ao saber na continuaçao ^^ aposto que vocês estão pensando em coisas muito mais graves do que o que realmente vai acontecer mas... não tem problema, não vou contar, vou deixar vocês curiosos ^^ Só vou dizer uma coisa: vocês vão descobrir o nome da garota de olhos vermelhos ^^ Bem, queria agradecer a Merry Anne, sem ela essa fic naum estaria aqui ^^ Comentem por favooooor ^^   
  
B-jos e bye


End file.
